Heroes aren't invincible
by Kh090198
Summary: When Lucien is defeated, the spire grants Sparrow a wish. After choosing sacrifice, she can't stop the guilt she feels for her lost family. As she tries to cope with the lost, and recover, the last person she expects to understand shows up at her door unannounced. Possible Reaver x Sparrow
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I've decided to try writing fanfiction another go, after a few years. This is the first story I've written in years, so it might start off a bit rough. I also had to reupload the chapter, seeing as the format got real funky.**

 **The Decision**

Sacrifice, love, wealth. Those were the choices given to Sparrow. Either she could resurrect those who died as a result of the spire, or she could resurrect her family. The third option, which Sparrow didn't really consider, would have given her more gold than she would have ever needed. So she was down to two options. Does she restore the lives of the thousands who died at the hand of Lucien? Or does she bring back those she loves. Rose, who she worked so hard to avenge would finally be able to live again. Her faithful companion, Bear, would be reunited with her. The one tearing at her, pulling at her, though, was Rosary. Sparrow's daughter was just ten years old when Lucien's men claimed both her life, and Sparrow's husband's. How Sparrow wish she had known what would have been taken from her. How many lives would be lost, because of her. Rosary was a child, and they showed no mercy. Sparrow could still hear her voice, running up to her as she entered her home every week.

"Mum! I missed you so much, did you fight lotsa monsters?" The little girl clung to Sparrow.

"I did. Even defeated a forest troll!" Sparrow responded, embracing her daughter.

"Wow mummy! Are you staying a long time?" Rosary was hopeful.

The hero had to prevent herself from letting her expression fall, knowing she was about to let the child down.

"I'm afraid not, dear. Mummy must go back to Theresa in three days time."

If Rosary got anything from Sparrow, it was resilience. She tried hiding her dissapointment by avoiding eye contact with her mother.

"When will you get to stay forever?" Rosary's voice was quiet.

Forever? Sparrow had always wanted to be able to spend time raising her child, to be more present. Though this quest to defeat Lucien has been going on so long, she hadn't quite realized that one day, she wouldn't have to only make weekly visits to her home. She'd live there, forever. Sure, she'd still do the occasional

"Soon, my little dove. Once my quest is complete, I'm helping the people of Albion."

"Mum, you're so cool. No one else I know has a mummy who's a hero!"

Sparrow smiled at her daughter. Rosary was a happy, optimistic child. She never showed disappointment in how long Sparrow would be gone, often excited to hear about Sparrow's next adventure. It was then Sparrow noticed the absence of her husband.

"Rosary, where's daddy?" Sparrow asked, looking around for him.

"Upstairs, he was reading a book to me, but I think he fell asleep!"

"Let's go wake him up."

Sparrow took her daughter by the hand, and they ventured off to find Sparrow's husband, Bryn, asleep in the study chair, book splayed across his lap. Rosary broke away, excited to wake her dad, and inform him of Sparrow's arrival.

"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up, mum's home!" Rosary shook Bryn's arm, trying to wake him.

Bryn stirred, his face twitching slightly. Sparrow had to keep herself from laughing.

"Daddy!" Rosary was holding his arm and jumping at this point.

This time, Bryn moved his hand, as if to shoo away a cat.

"Five more minutes.." he sleepily replied.

"Hello dear." Sparrow finally decided to interject.

Bryn opened his eyes, to see his wife standing in the room.

"Sparrow! We missed you so much. How was your trip this time, dear?"

He stood and stretched out. Bryn was a tall man, standing at about two inches above six feet.

"Very interesting, this time round. Rosary, darling, why don't you go play with Bear? I'm sure he's missed his best pal."

"Okay mummy!"

Rosary took off down the stairs, excited to see the dog. Sparrow sat down in the chair across her husband, and leaned back, relishing the moment. Bryn studied her expression, wondering what she was thinking.

"Bryn, we're almost done. If I can just, find the fourth hero, then we can take on Lucien, and bring him down for good."

"How far have you come, looking for this last hero?"

"Well, all the information I've got is that he lives in Bloodstone, and is a rather cocky fellow. I'm hoping he's easy to find."

"Yes, as do I. I don't know if we could handle you being in the spire another ten years."

"Bryn, that won't happen again."

"I know, dear. I guess I'm just saying that sometimes hero work seems to get in the way of our family. Rosary asks every day when you're gone, when you'll be back. She needs her mother."

"Believe me, I would rather be here, watching her grow up. But for as long as Lucien is still alive, and in the spire, nobody is safe. I'm doing this for her future. That tyrant already took one person I love from me, I'm not letting him have another."

"I know, I'm sorry. You really are making a difference for the greater good," Bryn leaned forward, holding Sparrow's hand, "We just miss you, is all."

"I miss both of you endlessly, dreaded the days that I have to leave you too. I wish these visits were longer."

"How long are you able to stay this time?"

Sparrow paused.

"Sparrow.."

"I can stay for three days, and then I have to go find the last hero. I know it isn't as long as usual, but I promise to be back soon, though."

"We will still be here, waiting for you. Come dear, it's getting dark and I can tell you haven't slept well. You need rest."

Bryn took Sparrow's hand, leading her to their bed.

"But Rosary needs me right now..."

"You need rest, Sparrow."

As her husband sat her on the bed, Sparrow realized just how tired she was. The last week was spent with Garth and Hammer, trying to find information about the fourth hero. Not much information was found, but they did get a location for the supposed pirate king. As she reflected on her recent journey, Bryn helped her into her night clothes, and tucked her in. It was moments like this that Sparrow didn't know how she was granted such a wonderful family. She wished Rose could see her now, and even more so wished that Rose was able to experience a family, a warm home.

Sparrow was sitting on the stoop of their home, located in Bowerstone Market. She watched as Rosary played some sort of little game in the square with Bryn and Bear.

"I'm going to bring down Lucien, for you." She thought to herself. "You will be free to live, I will be sure of it."

"Mummy! Come play with us!" Rosary grabbed Sparrow's hand and tugged on it. Sparrow picked her daughter up and put her on her shoulders, the little girl shrieking in laughter the entire time. When it was time to return home, Bryn carrying a sleeping Rosary, Sparrow felt her heart sink. It was the third day of her return, and she needed to leave soon. They reached the house, and after tucking in Rosary Sparrow began packing her satchel.

"You know, I'm lucky to have married you." Bryn commented while walking down the stairs.

"Oh really? I think I'm the one with the luck, how do you have patience for someone who's always off on a quest? I've spent more time sleeping in the woods, than I have in my own bed." Sparrow replied.

"That's what it is, though. You are the most selfless person I've met. You would rather sleep on the ground, in a swamp, if it meant saving someone. I know you'll bring down Lucien, and we will be waiting here for you when you return." Bryn hugged Sparrow.

"I love you."

Sparrow held onto her husband for a few minutes, taking in the comfort of the hug. She couldn't wait to be home, and to be free to spend as much time as she wanted with them. When they let go, Sparrow went upstairs to change into her preferred adventurer outfit. She typically wore dark red exploring boots, brown exploring pants, a dark red corset, and a black noble gents coat. It wasn't the most fashionable outfit, but it allowed for movement. When she was dressed she took a look at her sleeping daughter. Sparrow kissed her forward and readjusted the covers on the bed. She then bid her husband goodbye, and went on her way, heading towards Wraithmarsh. When Sparrow had left that night, she didn't realize she would never see her family again.

"You must make your choice, Sparrow."

Suddenly, the hero was brought back to where she was, in the Spire. Theresa stood there, awaiting her decision.

"Theresa, I know what I need to do."

"Yes?"

"I lost everything to Lucien...My sister, my childhood, even my husband and child. The pain of losing them is almost unbearable. But there are thousands of people who have suffered more than I have at Lucien's cost. For that reason...I must pick sacrifice."

"Are you sure, hero?"

"I am aching to see my family again. I will never stop missing my family, but there are thousands of others who are feeling the same way. I can't let them continue to suffer."

"So be it."

The spire began pulsing at a higher rate, Sparrow could feel it this time. She never really disconnected from the Spire. Previously, she had learned to ignore the rhythmic beat. This time, it kept growing more intense, almost unbearable. Just when Sparrow couldn't take anymore, it stopped. The wish was granted.

Theresa and Sparrow were returned to the others. It was silent for a moment, while Sparrow stared at the ground. Hammer was the first to break the silence.

"We heard everything. Sparrow you sacrificed your family, for the good of others. I don't know if I could have made that choice myself. A most humbling choice." Hammer looked at Sparrow in awe.

"Yes, indeed. Choosing the lives of others, even when it doesn't benefit you, demonstrates a great understanding of selflessness." Garth affirmed.

"But your..you had a child! What about Rosary?" Hammer continued to look at Sparrow. Sparrow kept her eyes focused on the ground.

Sparrow couldn't speak. Another silence filled the air. This time, Reaver cut in.

"Well, I think it was a foolish choice. You could have had all that wealth! Possibly even more than my own..."

"Shut it, Reaver."

This was a common occurrence amongst Reaver and Hammer. Reaver would flaunt his wealth, and Hammer would tell him off for it.

"I am just stating what she could have had. Fame, riches, glory, the power to do whatever she so pleased..."

"You are the most selfish, vile, person I have ever had the displeasure of coming across."

"And you are the most displeasing, angry, me-

"Stop," Sparrow found her voice, "Just, stop."

"Heroes, the spire can transport you anywhere you please. Where is it each of you wish to go?" Theresa faced each of them, waiting for their responses.

Hammer chose to give up hero work, and go study with monks up north. She was tired of being part of the center of chaos. Garth returned to his homeland, Samarkand, Reaver following. Though Reaver likely misunderstood the entire region of Samarkand, expecting it to be "exotic". When they were gone, Theresa turned to Sparrow.

"The world is yours to enjoy, but this spire...is mine. Now...begone..." Theresa waved her hand.

Within seconds, Sparrow found herself in Bowerstone Market, her stomach turning. After sitting a few moments, she started towards her house, the knots in her stomach growing as she got closer to her home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Home**

Sparrow stood in front of the wood door, for what felt like hours, taking in every detail. It appears that when Lucien's men broke in, they didn't use force. They likely just opened the door, before going after her family. Sparrow couldn't bare the thought of her family murdered, directly in front of all the townspeople. She knew she had to go in, she couldn't just ignore it. Her hand reached for the door knob, fingers trailing around it. Sparrow could remember the day she bought this house, intending to use it as a bed to sleep in whenever she was in between quests, or passing through Bowerstone. She never really thought that one day, she wouldn't be able to look at it.

It was a sunny midsummer afternoon. Sparrow had just finished a long day working for the local blacksmith, forging blades for gold. She worked in the hot sun, with hot blades, sweating, and uncomfortable. She longed for a bath. The conditions of the day were nearly unbearable, but after this day, she had finished a week of working odd jobs. She bartended at the Cow & Corset, forged blades, and split wood in Oakfield. The grueling work paid off, seeing as Sparrow was finally able to buy a home in Bowerstone. After looking at a few, she found the perfect one. A nice, cozy, little home between Fiction Burns and Potion in Motion, Sparrow found it's location to be perfect. It was in the center of town, not too far from everything. Citizens also didn't frequent the area outside it, often. Smiling, she walked up and looked at the house sign, to see the price/if anyone currently owned it. The house wasn't currently occupied, and was listed for about 7,000 gold. She smiled to herself, and put in a letter that she was interested in purchasing the home. A week later, Sparrow received a letter that the house was hers, and the lockbox with the key would open if she put in the correct pattern. She ran to the house, anxious to open the door.

Upon entry, Sparrow was amazed. She had been able to look inside the home before, but never expected how different it would feel once it was hers. After scoping everything out, she felt it was time to personalize the house, and add in some of her own belongings. Up until this point, the few things she owned were kept and stored in the guild. Reaching into her bag, she touched the seal.

"Theresa, are you in the guild?" Sparrow asked.

A moment later, a familiar voice answered.

"Yes, hero, I see you've acquired a new home. Would you like to get your belongings from the guild?" The seeress asked.

"Yes!"

Fast traveling was a strange feeling. One second, you're in Bowerstone. The next, you're materializing into another town. It took between five minutes to an hour in real time.

When Sparrow arrived at the Guild, she approached her small trunk, excitedly. She looked at the contents inside, and then laid out everything she owned, choosing what would stay in the guild, and what she would bring to her new home. When everything was packed, she chose to bring her three books, the extra set of clothes she kept, and her lute. She decided to leave the first trophy she received, Thag's head, in the guild. Closing her trunk, she reached for her seal again, to be transported back to her home.

When she reappeared under the clock tower, she noticed a familiar face walking by.

"Bryn!" She called out

The man turned to Sparrow, and started walking over.

"Hey Sparrow! How are y-is that a trunk?" Confusion swept across his face.

"Yes! Bryn I bought a house. My very own home! I mean, I had a caravan I could go to in the Bower Lake gypsy camp, but this is a real house!" Sparrow spoke fast, and excitedly.

"Where is it?"

"That one, right over there!" Sparrow pointed to the home, roughly twenty feet in front of her.

"Wow, do you need help with your trunk?" Bryn offered.

"I think I've got it. Really not much in here anyway. Thank you, for the offer." Sparrow picked her trunk up, and headed to the house.

When she arranged everything to her liking, Sparrow looked out the window, to see how much daylight was left. Almost as if on cue, the town crier announced that shops were closed until the next morning. She headed upstairs, to go to bed. As she lay in her bed, her faithful dog, Bear at her feet, she enjoyed the warmth of the blanket. Sparrow couldn't help but feel proud of her self.

"This is our home, now, Bear. No more sleeping in The Cow and Corset when we visit town."

"Sparrow? Are you okay?"

Sparrow snapped around, the flashback ending. The guard she had known since childhood was standing there, observing her.

"Oh, hello Derek. Sorry, I was just, making sure I had everything before going inside." She shook her head as she talked.

"Uh, okay. Say hello to Bryn and little Rosary for me." Derek said.

It felt like a knife ripped through Sparrow.

"I actually lost my family last night." She replied, again choosing to stare at the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, what happened?" Derek gave her a sympathetic look.

"It's a long story. I'm sorry, I may be able to discuss the another time, but right now I need time to process the events of the last few days." This time, Sparrow couldn't prevent the crack in her voice, as she tried to avoid a breakdown.

"Well, if you need anything, you know where to find me." Derek pointed down the path towards Old Town.

"Thanks Derek."

Sparrow sighed heavily, and looked at the door again. She tentatively reached for the knob, bracing herself for what would be inside.

"Now or never." She thought to herself, before throwing the door open.

She stepped inside and closed the door, taking in the state of her house. Papers were all across the floor, a bookshelf overturned. Glass from the dishes was shattered all around the floor. In the corner of the room, was a doll, Rosary's doll. Sparrow carefully stepped over the glass, until she reached it, carefully picking it up. It was a ragdoll she had purchased for Rosary when she was born. The doll was a comfort item for the little girl. Sparrow hugged the little doll close. She knew she needed to move upstairs, but couldn't help the hesitation. She knew the disarray would likely be worse. After about twenty minutes, she made the move to head upstairs. slowly she creeped up the stairs. They creaked with every step she took. When she finally reached the second floor of the house, she found herself again, trying to take in the state. Rosary's toy chest was destroyed. Her bed overturned, along with the study table Bryn and Sparrow often used. In the corner, Sparrow noticed, the double bed had been turned on its side, and blocked the corner. She began walking towards it, scared for what would be on the other side. Her stomach returned to knots, once again. When she looked just over the bed, she fell to her knees, and began to cry. Behind the overturned bed, the wall had two holes in it, and blood stains running down the wall, onto the floor. This was where likely Lucien stood, and executed her family.

For two hours, Sparrow sat on the floor, absorbing the events of the last two weeks. Two weeks, that was all it took before they were taken from her. Two weeks ago, Sparrow walked across the same floor, tucking her child in, promising her that she would return. She completely let them down. Now, they're gone.

Realizing that she would need sleep soon, Sparrow returned to the first floor. She couldn't sleep here, not tonight. Or any night. Tomorrow morning, Sparrow would clean up the house, and find somewhere else to move. She was unsure whether she could stomach selling it. Picking up her satchel, she headed to The Cow and Corset, hoping to go unnoticed. She hoped it was late enough that the inn wouldn't be occupied by more than the night barman, and game master.

Luckily, there were few patrons in the bar, all too focused on their drinks, or gambling, to notice Sparrow. She approached the bar.

"What can I get you tonight, Sparrow?" The barman, Dan, asked.

"I'm not drinking tonight Dan, I just need a room."

"Oh, uh sure. The first room on the second floor is open tonight. Having problems with Bryn?" He asked, sliding the key to Sparrow.

"Something like that..." She headed upstairs, and found her room. After closing the door, she sat on the bed, remembering when she first started on her quest, and the nights she spent here, planning her next move. Turning over, Sparrow finally let sleep wash over her. She hadn't sleep in about three days, and for three days straight she slept.


	3. Chapter 3

**An Unexpected Reunion**

Sparrow awoke, very disoriented. She sat up, and began getting up for the day. Once her satchel was packed up, she left the room. When she got into the bar, everyone was staring at her. She averted her eyes, and continued walking towards the bar.

"Good morning, seems you rested well." Dan greeted her, while cleaning a glass.

"How long was I asleep?" Sparrow asked

"About three days" Dan replied

"Oh wow. I can pay for them right now." She began searching for the small bag of gold she kept with her.

"Sparrow, there's no need. You've done so much for this place, and the town. Don't worry about being charged."

"Thanks, Dan, for everything." Sparrow then left the bar, heading once again to her home.

When she stood in the doorway, she questioned how she should begin the cleanup process. Does she work from the upstairs to downstairs? Or vice versa? Ultimately, she chose to begin downstairs, avoiding the second floor. She found a broom, and began sweeping up the broken glass and debris off the floor. Once the floor was clean, she went to the overturned bookshelf, picking it back up and the books that went into it. Pausing, she held two books in her hands. One was Rosary's favorite fairy tale book. The other, Rose's diary. She stared at these two books for about ten minutes, wondering if she made the right choice. Eventually, Sparrow put the books back on the shelf, took a deep breath, and continued cleaning up the mess. She began inspecting the floor and making sure the small pieces of glass were out of the floor boards. Finally, the first floor was clean, after about two hours. The realization hit that she would have to go to the second floor, again.

Sparrow stood for a long time, staring into the unlit fireplace. Going upstairs again, knowing what happened up there, prevented her from making a move towards the stairs. After standing there for about 40 minutes, Sparrow decided it was time to go. She began upstairs, taking the broom with her. When she got up to the second floor, she immediately avoided the corner that her bed was overturned in, and paid attention to the side that held Rosary's bed and toy chest. Sparrow began picking up the pieces to the toy chest, knowing she needed to dispose of them. She looked to the scattered toys, laying each one out gently. Rosary liked the toys she had, and never expected Sparrow or Bryn to get her another. She was grateful for what she had, a quality Sparrow wasn't sure how she gained. Sparrow often felt guilty about being away from her daughter. Rosary was born almost a year after Sparrow's return from the Spire, during the spring. It was only about six months later that the hero had to return to her quests. Lucien began moving fast, and if she didn't act then, Lucien would get ahead of them. This caused Sparrow to miss many of her daughters first milestones. A tear rolled down her face. She couldn't figure out where to put the toys, and ultimately decided the best thing she could do was give them to the orphanage in Old Town. Sparrow's reminiscence was interrupted, though, by the sound of her front door opening. Her heart stopped. Searching for her weapons, she cursed herself, realizing she had left her sword and rifle in her room at The Cow & Corset. Sparrow rushed towards the night table previously next to her bed, and opened the drawer with the key she kept in her bag and searched through the drawer. This drawer was kept locked for Rosary's safety. When she finally found the pistol she had given Bryn, she hid in the only place she could, behind the overturned bed. Sparrow listened for footsteps, hearing whoever was downstairs take a few steps, and stop, as if observing the house. Soon, the footsteps began up the stairs, and Sparrow's heart began beating faster. When the intruder reached the top of the stairs, they stopped, and sighed.

"Woman lives in a mess of a home..." The familiar voice commented, "Way too small, as well..."

Sparrow listened for more dialogue, to see if she could place the stranger, before attacking them. She heard glass shifting, as if the stranger picked something up.

"She has a child? I would have never guessed that minx had a little gremlin." Glass shattered.

Anger seethed within Sparrow, as she recognized the voice. She popped up from her hiding place.

"Rosary." The only word she seemed to be able to form in that moment.

Reaver whipped around, reaching for his beloved gun. He froze when he recognized the figure.

"Rosary," Sparrow repeated herself, "My daughter's name, was Rosary. She was six years old."

"Good lord woman! What the hell is happening up here?" Reaver took a step forward.

"Lucien, happened, Reaver. He and his men came in here, the night that I did your little...favor to the shadow court? While I was making sure you paid your debt to the judges, Lucien was here, murdering my family. Killing my little girl!" Sparrow felt herself going into hysterics, "When I returned to find out you had tipped Lucien off...wait a second. You tipped Lucien off! You told him my location! That's how he...YOU'RE THE REASON THEY'RE GONE!" Sparrow couldn't stop herself from screaming. A new rage fulfilled her as she reached towards her back, forgetting she didn't have her sword. When she didn't feel the familiar hilt, she felt will building up inside herself.

"What are you talking about? How could I possibly have known th-how the hell did you get there?" The infuriated woman who once stood in front of him him was clearly standing to the back of him, he recognized the feeling of cold metal against his head. Reaver had been in this position before, and knew what to do. Reaching for his dragonstomper...where was his dragonstomper? He felt the holster it was alway tucked in several times, confused by its disappearance.

"What's the matter, pirate king? Not used to feeling your own weapon against your head?" Sparrows voice was cold, clearly filled with anger.

"N-no I guess not. How exactly did you get it?" Reaver tried to act calm, but Sparrow knew she had caught him off guard.

"You may claim the title of best shot in Albion, Reaver, but you've never fought someone who knows how to use will, and had experience with physical combat. What, did you think I only knew how to fire a rifle and swing a sword? You never thought anything when I materialized, constantly, without using a cullis gate?" Sparrow pushed the gun a little harder against his head.

The once fearless and outspoken pirate king was at a loss for words.

"So what went through your head when you gave all my information to Lucien? When you led him directly to my home? Do you feel any remorse for killing a little girl? Or were you too concerned with the money?" Sparrow's finger wrapped around the trigger.

"I'm telling you, I never even knew you had a family. All I knew was that you were an escaped spire guard. Nothing else, I swear."

"Reaver you and I both know that's a load of bullshit. Everyone I knew who knew about my family didn't even know Lucien was looking for me. I'm the only one that knows what happened that night he tried to kill me the first time."

"Listen to me, I didn't know others would get hurt. Sure, I've killed more than I probably should have, but I wouldn't resort to killing children. That's taboo nature in itself." Reaver crossed his arm.

"Keep lying, Reaver. It will only make this much easier." Sparrow began to pull back on the trigger, and closed her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N, Hello! I promise these will be few and far inbetween. The college life has kicked my butt once again, and I am just now finding time to upload. That being said, I noticed a number of grammatical/spelling mistakes in previous chapters, and was wondering if ya'll prefer I reupload the chapters, edited, or just leave the story be? Please let me know! Here's chapter 4!**

 **The Truth**

Sparrow pulled the trigger all the way back, but the shot never came. She opened her eyes, and suddenly she was surrounded by bright light, and a pulsing she tried all too hard to forget about.

"No, no, no!" Sparrow threw the gun at the ground, cursing the blind seeress.

"Alright where are you? Why did you stop me?" Sparrow began yelling out.

"Theresa!"

"Hello, Hero."

The calm voice startled Sparrow, as she turned to face Theresa. She stood across Sparrow, hands folded.

"You were about to do something no one else has done before. You were about to stoop to Lucien's level."

Sparrow's stared at Theresa.

"What the hell do you mean? I was rightfully avenging my family!" Sparrow threw her arms up.

"No, you were about to kill the wrong man, assuming an event that gave your location, also gave your family's location. You're feeling pain, and you were about to take it out on someone who didn't have your daughters blood on their hands. Sound familiar?"

"No, it doesn't, Theresa." Sparrow couldn't believe Theresa was comparing her to a tyrant.

"When you went to the castle that winter night, you and your sister were blamed for an event that put Lucien into grief. When his wife and daughter died, he assumed that the only hero who prevented him from resurrecting them, was either you or your sister, and as a result he killed your sister, and tried to kill you."

"Theresa, Reaver gave away my information, he's the reason they're dead!" Sparrow said through gritted teeth.

"Hero, take my hand." Theresa extended a hand.

"Not the right time for one of your speeches, Theresa."

"I'm going to show you what happened the night your family was given away to Lucien." Her hand still stuck out to Sparrow. Reluctantly, Sparrow grabbed it, instantly seeing the town square of Bowerstone Market. She was under the clock tower, with Theresa. She looked towards her home and saw...herself?

"This is two weeks ago," Sparrow thought to herself.

Moments later, Arfur, the creep who used to hit on Rose, was slinking around. He stared at Sparrow as she headed towards the bridge to bower lake.

"Damn kid..." He muttered. He never really got over Sparrow turning in Nicky the Nickname.

When he walked back towards the Cow & Corset, Theresa gestured to the balcony. There, a rather suspicious looking guard stared, watching Arfur. Sparrow recognized the headpiece under the hat. This was a spy, sent by Lucien. Time seemed to speed up, suddenly Sparrow and Theresa's location changed. Her stomach turned as she recognized the red carpet on the stairs, and the doors to the end of the hallway. When the doors opened, guards stood, accompanying Arfur. The butler said his usual welcome, then began leading the criminal down the hall. Sparrow followed. When they reached the end of the hall, Lucien opened the doors.

Arfur kneeled before him.

"L-lord Lucien! It is an honor."

"No need to bow down, Arfur. If you could follow me into this room." Lucien helped him up, and Sparrow darted into the room after them. Once in the room, she felt anger building inside her, as she recognized Lucien's study.

"I am looking for information on a specific...citizen. Someone we've been...looking for."

Arfur became nervous.

"I-if you're looking for the rest of the Nickname's gang, I-I don't know them." He began sweating.

"No, no, not them. We're looking for this person. She's since grown up, but I have heard she's pretty well known around Bowerstone." Lucien held up a piece of paper.

Sparrow gasped. In Lucien's hand was the picture that Barnum took of her and Rose, nearly twenty-five years ago.

"Sparrow? Yeah I know 'er." Arfur looked confused, "What the hell do you want information on 'er for? Most law-abiding citizen I ever knew."

"We believe she in connected to...an event."

"Well I haven't seen her in over twenty years!" Arfur tried to act like he hadn't harassed Sparrow a week prior.

"We're willing to give you about 100,000 gold for any information you might have."

"I mean I, I...haven't seen her in close proximity but I know she lives in Bowerstone Market, between the bookstore and apothecary. Got a husband and kid too."

"A...child? The...bloodline's continued?" Lucien was taken by complete surprise. He began pacing.

"It's a little kid. probably less than ten years old."

"Thank you. That will be all. Let me have one of my...guards retrieve your payment. If you could wait in the circle."

"Uh, alright sir."

Arfur barely turned his back before Lucien fired his revolver. When Arfur hit the floor, Lucien whipped around towards his guards.

"We must move. Now. If the bloodline has flourished, it could be dangerous for our mission!"

Lucien tucked his gun away, and headed towards the door, spire guards and a commandant following him.

The world spun again, and once again, Sparrow was in front of her home. Lucien and his men came walking up from the street leading to Fairfax Gardens. It was late at night, so not many patrons were around to see the hoard of guards surrounding Lucien. They kept on their path towards Sparrow's home. Sparrow looked to her home, and noticed her husband in the window, spotting Lucien, then rushing away, likely to get Rosary, and try to hide from Lucien's men. Sparrow and Bryn always feared something like this happened, even formed a plan in case Lucien ever came for them. They designed their home for this type of situation. The sink on the first level was tucked away, and there was a lever under the bowl of the sink. When pulled, the sink would move away, revealing a secret cellar. This cellar had a tunnel in it, that lead to the Bowerstone sewer When the army reached the home, they didn't break down the door. They didn't knock. Instead, the commandant somehow picked the door's lock. Sparrow was shaking, she can't believe what she was witnessing. As the opened the door, and the guards moves in to search her home, the commandant pulled Lucien aside.

"Sir, we have just been given word on the hero's location. By another hero. She's on her way to Bloodstone manor, which is also owned by Reaver, a hero."

"My plan is falling into place. First, we will terminate the rest of the bloodline...then we will dispose of her, once and for all." Lucien turned around and headed in to the home.

"No..." The tears started forming, and Sparrow found herself unable to tear herself away from the window.

In the window, she saw Lucien's shadow raise his gun. He was clearly getting ready to fire.

"NO!" Sparrow cried out, hoping that she would be heard in the flashback. She wanted to run in there and kill him now, sneak up behind him and get a shot in.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the sound of the gunshot. Once again, she didn't hear the familiar sound of Lucien's gun. She opened her eyes and she was back in the Spire, Theresa standing in front of her.


End file.
